This carnation cultivar originated as a sport of Ocean Spray (P.P. 3299) and was discovered by us at our nursery in Soquel, Calif. The lovely pink coloring of the flower led us to propagate this sport at our nursery by cuttings and observation of the resulting plants, their growth and blooming habits, and the longevity and fragrance of the blooms has caused us to begin production of this plant for the commercial market. Propagation of this plant is now being done by cuttings at Salinas, Calif., as well as at Soquel, Calif., and many generations of this plant have demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true and appear to be firmly fixed.